None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a tent, and more particularly, relates to a tent generally used to house humans but which has a pet entrance separate from the main entrance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable housings or shelters for animals or pets in the form of a tent structure are known in the prior art; however, no tent structure is known which is for human habitation and has an entrance for pets separate from that of an entrance generally incorporated for entrance of a human or which has a pet entrance that is used solely for entry to or exit from the interior of the tent structure by a pet. Opening of a human entry of a tent in order to allow passage of a pet to or from the interior of the tent can include the opening of multiple components, such as a screen door panel of flexible screen and/or a fabric door panel, and such can often be undesirable in that multiple closure devices such as zippers, ties, or the like must be actuated or manipulated. Also, to allow entry or exit of a pet through the human entry, an entry of extraordinary size with respect to the size of a pet must be opened. Opening of the large human entry, while being laborious, can also expose the interior of the tent for infiltration by insects or rain. Other issues also exist where a pet is housed in a tent and shares the interior of the tent with humans. A pet may track mud or dirt into the tent, thereby soiling the tent floor or other items, such as sleeping bags, clothing and the like; or the pet may even have unwanted access to food items stored in the tent. Pets may also have sharp claws which could puncture the tent floor. Clearly what is needed is a tent for human habitation which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art tents for human habitation by having a separate entrance for a pet, or, alternatively, by having provision for separate kenneling of a pet in a portion of the tent.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a tent with a pet entrance. The tent with a pet entrance includes a tent having support structure, a plurality of side panels, one or more screen panels, a floor, a human entry door panel, a human entry door panel surround, a pet entry door panel surround, a dew barrier, a screen door panel and a separate pet entrance located preferably adjacent to the human entry door panel. The pet entrance includes opposing vertical side panels being triangular in shape, much like door jambs, extending inwardly from a tent panel towards the tent interior, an opening which aligns between the vertical side panels, the tent floor, and an edge or living hinge of a tent panel extending between the tops of the vertical side panels, and a positionable pet entry door panel of tent fabric or other fabric or other material pivoting about the edge or living hinge of the tent panel which extends between the tops of the vertical side panels. A pet can at will gain entrance to or exit the interior of the tent through the pet entrance by simply moving through the pet entrance, whereby the pet entry door panel pivots or is displaced to permit passage of the pet. Subsequent to passage therethrough, gravitational forces cause the pet entry door panel to automatically close. A fastening means, such as a zipper, can also be included for sealing of the positionable pet entry door panel in the closed position, if desired. In the alternative, an integral kennel can extend inwardly from the pet entrance and can include a closeable rear door panel for entrance to the interior of the tent, if required or desired. Also, in the alternative, a plastic rigid wall kennel could align to the rear of the pet entrance.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a tent with a pet entrance. A pet entrance preferably is located near one side of the human entry door panel. An opening is provided as part of the pet entrance and includes a pet entry door panel co-located with the opening. The pet entry door panel pivots about a living hinge of a tent panel. The pet entry door panel seals against opposing triangular vertically oriented panels and the floor of the tent.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a tent having a pet entrance separate from a larger entrance for humans.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a tent with a pet entrance which is self-closing.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a tent with a pet entrance which operates without human assistance as a pet enters or exits the tent.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a tent with a pet entrance which can be sealed by a human to contain a pet within or exclude a pet from the interior of the tent.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a tent with a pet entrance which can include a flexible pet entry door panel of the same material as the general construction of the tent or, in the alternative, can include a pet entry door panel of flexible plastic material.
Alternatively, a still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an internally located kennel adjacent to a pet entrance where the kennel can be integral to the construction of the tent or where the kennel can be a plastic rigid wall kennel suitably positioned or attached to the pet entrance.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a tent for humans with a separate pet entrance.